


Can you fix my ...

by MeltroStation88



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltroStation88/pseuds/MeltroStation88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grumpy Verizon employee meets cheerful customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you fix my ...

**Author's Note:**

> Right now my computer is being a pain in the butt. 
> 
> So I did not revise this one-shot. Although I never revise any of my stuff...
> 
> Anyway Enjoy!

Carmilla tapped away at her tablet, she had been working since 8:00 am. Her black Verizon shirt was tucked in neatly to her dark khakis with her white converse shoes. Many people were coming into the store, checking out the phones, and basically wasting Carmilla’s precious time. The people who mostly annoyed Carmilla were under the age of 20.

Teenagers who thought they could afford a new phone, whiny children who wanted to play with the tablets, and parents who loved to spoil their children. Carmilla rolled her eyes thinking about the situation that happened that morning.

She was drinking her when a blabbering child ran into her legs, which caused her very hot coffee to spill on her pants. Yeah, her day was going by wonderfully. She spent her lunch break on the phone with a very stubborn brother who wouldn’t bring her new pants. 

So there she stood, in the front of the store, greeting customers, with a large wet stain on her crouch. She put on a fake smile, gritted her teeth when people started, her eye started twitching after the third or four customer to ask about it. She had been working here only because she needed money for college, and she got free phones and unlimited data from employee benefits with the company. It wasn’t a terrible job, other than social interaction with customers, it was a pretty easy job with great pay. Another thing that bothered her was her co-workers. 

“Hey Carm-sexy, did you already take a lunch break” Kirsh “the puppy” Wilson wrapped his arm around Carmilla’s shoulders. She shook him off and elbowed him in the stomach. 

“Don’t touch me, and don’t call me that,” Carmilla growled. 

“Oh sorry, uh dude, I know it isn’t cool. I just forget sometimes,” Kirsch looked like a kicked puppy, and Carmilla felt bad for hurting him.

“It’s whatever,” Carmilla shrugged it off. Kirsch looked up hopeful and smiled wide. He was the closest to Carmilla, and he always knew how to crack her open.

“So there’s this party tonight… you know after work, and I was wondering if you wanted to go?” Kirsch tried really hard to get with Carmilla, too bad she was hella gay. Even though it was on her resume, one of the first lines was ‘Hey I’m Carmilla and I’m hella gay’. Although no one seemed to get the hint. Carmilla even wore a name tag that said ‘Lesbian’ on it, and everyone took it as a joke. Kirsch was innocent enough, he flirted but he was never rude. Carmilla didn’t appreciate the flirting attempts, but she liked the puppy dog. Carmilla was lost in her thoughts, when a small blonde girl walked up to her. 

“Excuse me? Mrs…. uh…. Lesbian?” The blonde leaned in close to read Carmilla’s name tag, she re-read the name, blinked a couple of times, then looked up at Carmilla.

“That’s Ms. Lesbian, I’m not married,” Carmilla winked, and flashed a flirty smirk. 

“Oh, I didn’t know! It’s just not every day, that someone has the name….Lesbian? I mean it’s uncommon, you don’t even look like a lesbian! Oh my gosh why did I just say that! My dad said I should never judge someone, or guess what people are without asking first! That was so rude, I’m so sorry. Sometimes I just never stop thinking, so I say what I’m thinking then I…” Laura was cut off by Carmilla. 

 

“Cutie, it’s okay,” Carmilla laughed and held out her hand. “My name is Carmilla, not lesbian, it’s just an inside joke...that I have with myself,” Carmilla realized how lame that sounded, but nobody else understood. 

“Oh, well it’s pretty funny then…” Laura smiled a little, and Carmilla decided she had a very nice smile. Then Carmilla realized where they were, and she sighed before dipping into her Verizon intro.

“Anyway, welcome to Verizion, how may I help you?” Carmilla logged onto her tablet to check Laura in. 

“Oh yeah,” Laura pulled out a bag of rice. “I dropped my phone in the pool last night, and it was working. Then I put it inside this bag of rice,” Laura bit her lip. “But when I went to turn it on this morning, it still wasn’t working,” Laura handed Carmilla the bag.

“Wow cupcake,” Carmilla pulled out the phone, and brushed off some rice. 

“My name is actually Laura…” Carmilla was too busy messing with Laura’s phone to notice she had said anything. Carefully she examined the phone, and motioned for Laura to follow her. Carmilla lead Laura to the back of the store, where they was outlets for charging phones. When Laura’s phone was plugged in, Camilla took the opportunity to get Laura’s information and logged onto her Verizon account. 

“You do know this phone was suppose to be waterproof right?” Carmilla raised an eyebrow. Laura bit her lip from answering, and Camilla went back to messing with her phone. All of a sudden, Carmilla turned on Laura’s phone. Everything was completely fine, nothing bad had happened to the phone. Carmilla squinted her eyes suspiciously, then set down the phone. 

“Okay Cutie, what’s going on? You said it was broken,” Carmilla crossed her arms. Laura looked around nervously, and whispered to Carmilla.

“You aren’t going to tell anyone right?” Laura looked over her shoulder, and leaned towards Carmilla. “Okay, you caught me, I really wanted an upgraded phone…” Laura sighed. “I can’t afford a new phone, and my plan says you give me a brand new phone if this one breaks…” Laura bit her lip. Carmilla looked at her, she really wasn’t expecting this. Normally when customers did this, they were a lot more hidden about it. Although Laura, on the other hand, was completely honest, and it warmed Carmilla’s heart. I mean, it was still a bad reason to get a new upgrade, but at least she was cute. Carmilla was silent for a little while, and Laura grew more nervous. 

“Please,” Laura bit her lip. “For me?” Laura stuck out her lip, and Carmilla fell hard. She couldn’t say no, she had to please this ray of sunshine. What was happening to her. Carmilla’s heart melted right there. All the bad things that happened that day was gone. She didn’t feel angry, she was happy. 

“Sure..” The words flew out of her mouth, before she even thought about it. Laura’s smile grew, and she bounces up and down excitedly. 

“Thank you!!!!” Laura threw her arms around Carmilla, and hugged her tightly. Carmilla was surprised at first, but wrapped her arms around the small body. After a while, they stood there hugging each other. Carmilla loved the smell of Laura’s hair. Carmilla’s eyes widened, and she separated from the hug. Laura looked back at her with red cheeks, and Carmilla’s face grew red as well. 

“You can have it for free, and I’ll take care of the charges. You’ll have the same plan and everything,” Carmilla smiled tightly, and went to get her the new phone. Laura stood there smiling, while Carmilla explained what phone she was getting, and Laura excitedly asked Carmilla about her job, her life, and if she wanted to go out later. Wait, what? Carmilla looked up at Laura, and smirked.

“I would love to cutie,” Carmilla handed Laura her new phone. 

“Wait, can I get your number?” Laura’s face was redder than a tomato. 

“It’s already on your phone Cupcake,” Carmilla winked at Laura, which sent another wave of butterflies to her stomach. 

“Oh great! Then I’ll see you later?” Laura smiled and hugged Carmilla again.

“Yeah, I hope you enjoy your new phone,” Carmilla smirked. “This time, don’t try to break it for a new upgrade,” Laura giggled and shook her head.

“No promises….” Laura went towards the exit. Suddenly, Laura turned around and gave Carmilla a look. “Wait, so you are a lesbian right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment some ideas for one-shots or story lines.


End file.
